ooewimodulefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Openit Ressource Xchange
thumb < Open Ecology >< Economy Fair DEUTSCH: Frage nach Ressourcen oder füge welche hinzu. Was brauchst du? Womit kannst du helfen? Hinterlasse einen Kontakt und verlinke Quellen. Du kannst eine neue Seite im Wiki anlegen, um deine Nachfrage oder Dein Angebot besser zu beschreiben und zuorganisieren. ENGLISH: Ask for ressources or share them. What do you need? What can you offer? Leave your contact & link to sources or create a new page in the wiki to describe or organize your offer or request more detailed. (How to Use the Wiki?) 'Angebote / Offers' Gib Deinem Angebot eine Überschrift (Größe 5 + '''B' für fett) und einen kurzen Beschreibungstext. / E: Create a headline (Überschrift) for your offer size 5 + B'old and a short description. '''Werkzeug und mehr/Tools and more Leila Berlin - verleiht an alle teilnehmende z.B. Werkzeuge, Fahrräder, Zelte und Sachen. Während der Konferenz gern ohne Mitgliedschaft. /E: Leila Berlin helps with tools and more. Just browse through our site to find tools or outdoor stuff and tell us what you need during OEEF. 'Hilfe für Nicht-Berliner und generell / Help for Non-Berliners and generell help' Allgemein Hilfe: Hey, wenn jemand Hilfe braucht, z.B. weil er nicht aus Berlin ist, aber etwas über den Ort in Erfahrung bringen muss, oder auch z.B. bei der Beschreibung seiner Aktion, schreibt mich an, ich helfe, wenn ich kann: zimmermann.lars@email.de Tel.017621865009 /E: Generel help. If you want to share something at the conference and need help with the area, description or anything, write me, i will help you: zimmermann.lars@email.de / Phone +49 (0) 17621865009 E>: 'Gesucht / Needed (Requests)' Gib Deinem Gesuch eine Überschrift (Größe 5 + '''B' für fett) und einen kurzen Beschreibungstext. / E: Create a headline (Überschrift) for your request size 5 + B'old and a short description. '''Hilf, die OEEF zu entwickeln/Help to develope the OEEF Organisation, Entwicklung und Planung: Wer hat Erfahrung und Lust, mit uns ein Organisationsteam zu bilden? (Wir wollen vor allem rechtliche Fragen abchecken, ein Programm/Programmpunkte entwickeln, aber auch Werbung, Mediation, Teilnehmersuche und -vermittlung usw. machen) Worauf hast du Lust? Was ist deine Idee für OEEF? Was wollen wir machen? Mail an: ooewi.mail@googlemail.com /E: Organizers. If you want to help organizing or planning or shaping the OEEF write to ooewi.mail@googlemail.com or just get started by yourself. 'Grafikdesign für OEEF/Graphic Design for OEEF' Die OEEF braucht ein professionelles Design Plakat, Flyer, Logo etc. Wenn du Lust hast, melde dich hier (ooewi.mail@googlemail.com) oder lade deine Entwürfe einfach hier ins Wiki / E: OEEF needs professional graphic design for poster, logo, flyers. Please write an email to ooewi.mail@googlemail.com or upload something to the wiki 'Helfer gesucht/Helpers needed' Helfer gesucht. Wir suchen Leute (z.B. aus Berlin), die anderen Leuten helfen wollen, ihren Stand aufzubauen, ihre Aktion durchzuführen, ihren Vortrag zu halten etc. Tragt euch einfach oben ein mit Kontaktadresse. Und helft. /E: Helper needed. We need people that like to help other people to create their event at OEEF for example with information about the area (are you form berlin) or texting or anything else. Please add you contact info to the Offers Section above. 'Förderer & Fundraiser/Sponsors & Fundraisers' Förderer: Macht aus einer No Budget eine Low Budget Konferenz? Lasst den Ressourcenpool wachsen. Förderer werden? Unterstützen bei der Suche nach Förderungen? Mail an: ooewi.mail@googlemail.com (Siehe Eintrag oben) / E: Fundraiser. Fund the conference or help us to find some funding – lets turn a no budget conference into a low budget conference. Mail to: ooewi.mail@googlemail.com 'Überschrift 5' Beschreibung Kategorie:OEEF